Degrassi High- My Version: Episode 1 Party!
by igotdis223
Summary: High School, brings new levels of Drama... and lots of it! But, do you really want to abuse your freedoms? Freshman my be high schoolers, but are they as mature as they think they are?


**Degrassi High- My Version**

**"Party!"**

(It's 3 months into the new school year, the new Freshmen are getting their first taste of the High School experience, because tonight, Jake is throwing a party)

Jake: Hey bro! Tonight, Party, my place, better be there!

Shane: Dude…

Jake: Don't worry, everyone in our grade's invited, so you can bring your girl.

Shane: Fine. Is there gonna be booze?

Jake: Lots of it. Maybe if you get her drunk enough, you'd get her, real close.

Shane: That's like rape, dude.

Jake: Worth a shot, you might not have to drunk her. You know what I'm saying… (winks)

Shane: Like she'd actually do it…

Jake: She just might… she's crazy for you. You're crazy for her, right?

Shane: Course dude… just… lets just let everything flow, ok…

Jake: Alright. YOU BETTER BE THERE!

Shane: I will! Calm down!

Jake: See you tonight.

Shane: You will.

(Jake walks away, just then Ashley walks up to Shane)

Ashley: Hey! (they kiss)

(A couple of kids see them)

Becca: Hey! No public display of affection, children!

Ashley: Becca, you can leave us alone now.

Becca: Girl, don't be sour!

Ashley: Sorry, I just never get alone time with him anymore.

Becca: Alright, I'll leave you lovebirds alone now! See you at the party! (walks away)

(It's that night, all the 9th graders are at the party, loud music is playing, and some of the kids are playing spin the bottle and drinking)

Ashley: It's really loud!

Shane: Yeah! Let's go somewhere more quiet!

Ashley: Ok!

(they go to a separate room, where they're alone)

Shane: Wow, I've never noticed how beautiful your eyes are.

Ashley: Shut up!

Shane: No, seriously… they're amazing.

Ashley: (smiles, they kiss, then they continue to kiss)

Shane: (pulls Ashley down on top of him, she goes with it, and lets him)

(it's a month after the party, Ashley isn't talking to Shane anymore, and all of his friends are noticing, In class)

Ashley: (looks back at Shane)

Shane: (smiles at her, she instantly looks away, and he sorta frowns)

(After class, in the bathroom)

Robert: Shane my man! What's up with Ashley?

Shane: I don't know.

Robert: So, what happened with you and Ashley at Jake's party?

Shane: Wouldn't you like to know? (smiles and walks out)

(Robert's friend was with him)

Mark: What do you think they did? You think they did it?

Robert: No… Shane wouldn't do that… would he?

Mark: Whatever. They never went that far…

Robert: Yeah… let's go.

(later that day, Ashley's in the bathroom)

Becca: (walks in) Ok… what's wrong?

Ashley: Nothing…

Becca: Seriously… you haven't talked to me in ages… we're friends right?

Ashley: Of course.

Becca: Then tell me what's wrong.

Ashley: (turns to her) Nothing…

Becca: Alright…

(in class)

Ashley: (looks back at Shane, he smirks at her, then when Becca turns and looks at him, his smirk goes away, and he looks down)

(the bell rings)

Becca: I'll see you later…

Ashley: Ok… (she walks past Shane, he holds onto her arm, but she pivots it out of his grab, and he follows her)

Shane: ASHLEY!

Ashley: WHAT?!

Shane: I thought we were fine… why you acting like this?

Ashley: Wanna know? Really?

Shane: Yes.

Ashley: (pulls him aside) I think I'm gonna be a mom.

Shane: What? This is a joke, right?

Ashley: No.

Shane: (looks at her, then walks away)

Ashley: (sighs and rubs her temples)

(it's the end of the day, she bought a pregnancy test from the drugstore and she takes it)

Ashley: (looks down at the test) P… Positive?

(the next day)

Shane: ASHLEY!

Ashley: I don't want to talk.

Shane: COme on, you can't avoid me forever.

Ashley: You walked away from me yesterday! You left me alone!

Shane: I know, I'm sorry… I was just… stunned by what you said…

Ashley: (whispers) Well, I took a test… positive.

Shane: Oh my god…

Ashley: I know…

(Shane goes to the bathroom after finding out that Ashley's pregnant, in the guys bathroom)

Shane: (walks in and smashes his fist into the wall)

(Robert and Mark walk in)

Robert: Shane my man!

Shane: What do you want?

Robert: Did you and Ashley really do it?

Shane: (doesn't answer)

Mark: Well, did you or didn't you?

Shane: (starts walking out, but then stops and turns around to them) What would you do if you got someone pregnant?

(Robert and Mark look at each other in shock, then back at Shane)

Mark: Ashley's gonna have a baby?

Shane: No, just a question… it… it wouldn't be the guys problem, right?

Mark: Well… it would kinda be his baby too.

Shane: (walks out of the bathroom)

Robert: Do you think Ashley's pregnant?

Mark: No… they probably never did anything, he's just bluffing…

Robert: Yeah, just bluffing…

(they walk out)

(It's the next week, Shane finally builds the courage to tell all of his friends)

Jake: Why'd you bring us all in here?

Shane: (sighs) Alright, I got some… news… for you guys, but you better stay quiet about this… ok?

Mark: Ok… what is it?

Shane: (takes a deep breath, but then hesitates and stands there)

Robert: Shane… tell us.

Martin: Shane…

Shane: Remember… the party… well… me and Ashley… well… she's pregnant.

Robert: Really?

Shane: Yep…

Mark: Does your mom know?

Shane: No, just me, her, and you guys.

Martin: She didn't tell her friends?

Shane: She doesn't want to… she felt like it was none of their business…

Martin: Then why'd you tell us?

Shane: Well, I wanted to, and I didn't think it was good to hide it from you guys, I mean, I haven't told my mom… and the reason is that I just found out today, but I don't want to tell her, not yet anyway… I wanted to tell you guys first because I trust you guys, and I can always go to you guys. I just think that you guys would be able to stick by me during this, that's why I told you. I need support.

Jake: Well, you always got us. So… you guys… made "it" at my house?

Shane: Yep…

Jake: Well, I kinda feel responsible for this… I mean, I kinda put pressure on you to do it with her before the party at school that day.

Shane: No… I decided to do it… you might have influenced me, but, I did it myself, because I could have avoided doing it.

Jake: (sighs) Well, fatherhood, here you come.

Shane: Yeah…

Mark: Wow, this hit you like a bullet…

Shane: Yeah… I just, wasn't expecting to get her pregnant.

Robert: You weren't expecting to be expecting…

Shane: (looks at him)

Robert: Sorry, not helping.

Shane: You bet?!

Martin: Well, what are you guys gonna do?

Shane: I wish I knew…


End file.
